Honesty
by you're my Star
Summary: A oneshot in which Draco & Pansy discuss picking flowers, sugar cookies, and hearts that were given away a long time ago. Basically dialouge and only dialouge. [DMPP]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters and no profit is being made.

Basically all dialogue.

This happens somewhere early in the summer before their sixth year. You can decide where their conversation takes place. Put your imagination to use ;).

* * *

"Remember that summer when we were kids, and you promised me that one day you would pick me all the daisies in the world?" Asked Pansy, smiling as she thought about that summer day. 

"Yeah, I do. We were sitting outside at the picnic table in your backyard, and I was trying to charm you into giving me your last sugar cookie." Draco answered, an expression somewhere between a grin and a malicious smirk seizing his lips.

"My mother did make the best sugar cookies. Baking was the only thing that she insisted on doing without any bit of magic."

"I haven't had one since that summer, when you traded me your last sugar cookie for a promise I made with my fingers crossed."

"Must you be so conniving?" questioned Pansy.

"It's in my nature, Parkinson. You just need to learn to stop believing me."

"I'm too trusting for my own good. If you told me the world was on fire, chances are I'd take your word for it."

"The world is on fire."

"_Ha ha_. Very funny. I'd wager that I'm the only person who trusts you at this whole bloody school."

"You shouldn't though. Seventy percent of what comes out of my mouth is a lie."

"I don't believe you."

"Good."

"You would never pick me all the daisies in the world then?"

"I don't have that much time on my hands."

"But if you did?"

"If I were suddenly to make the ridiculous decision to waste away my youth picking flowers, I'd pick you one far better than the bloody daisy."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because the thirty percent of time I'm telling the truth, is the time I'm talking with you."

"What a line. Are you trying to win over my heart, Malfoy?"

He smirked, "I already have."

"Your arrogance - " began Pansy.

" - is my most redeeming quality." Finished Draco.

"I won't be yours until you make good on your promise and pick me all the daisies in the world." Remarked Pansy, her words sharpened to a challenging edge. She knew better than anyone a Malfoy can't resist a challenge.

"You honestly expect me to pick you all the daisies in the world?"

"It's all I ever wanted from you."

"Yeah, right," Draco snorted, "along with a hand to hold when you were searching for your stupid owl, permission to cheat off my potions tests, my last bag of jellybeans- "

"You've made your point!"

"I'm glad you see it my way."

"I won't be yours until you pick me all the daisies though. It's a fair trade." Pansy replied, a competitive glint shining in her eye.

"If you're not mine than why do we snog in empty classrooms, Parkinson?"

Blushing, Pansy answered, "Just because I like a good snog, it doesn't mean I've given away my heart."

"You and I both know you gave your heart away a long time ago, and no amount of daisies will influence a decision you've already made."

"Why that could have been the most romantic thing that came out of your mouth of it weren't for your foul attitude."

"If I were romantic you wouldn't waste your time with me. I'm sure we can both agree that romance and poetry and all that rubbish is nauseating."

"True. We wouldn't be Slytherins if we didn't."

"So, Pansy we've had a long, interesting conversation, _and _I've talked your mother out of punishing you for the vase you broke… I'd say we're long overdue for a snogging session." Draco said pointedly, phrasing his words as a suggestion, when they were really more of a demand. He was accustomed to getting what - and who - he wanted.

"Bloody hell, your obsession with snogging _cannot _be healthy."

"_Your _obsession with _me _cannot be healthy."

"I'm not obsessed!"

"Of course you are. I'm the first person you look for when you walk into a room, after all."

"The fact that I'm a tad infatuated doesn't mean that I'm obsessed."

"No, Pans, you're right. But it does mean you've given your heart away."


End file.
